Finalmente, o amor!
by Tigerslade
Summary: Largando os dias de solteiro, Edward está pronto para formar uma família, e Bella Swan parece ser a resposta a suas preces. Linda e extremamente sexy, ela também está preparada para casar com um homem decente. Mas convencê-la de que se importa mais com os sentimentos de que com seu corpo não será fácil...


**Nota: **Twilight não me pertence. Que chato isso :/

Esta é uma história **adaptada.** Todos os créditos a Emma Darcy!

**Finalmente, o amor!**

**Capítulo I**

_**S**e você me desse um neto, eu teria algo por que viver._

Edward Cullen sentia-se frustrado com as palavras da mãe. Estava tão irritado que saiu do chalé e acendeu um cigarro. Ao sorver a dose de nicotina, aplacou a culpa por adiar mais uma vez a resolução de parar de fumar. Naquele momento, a morte não parecia tão ruim.

Caminhou pelo jardim, pensando no fracasso ao tentar motivar à mãe a fazer algo positivo para si mesma. À morte do marido, Edward pai, ela caíra em depressão, incapaz de reunir energia ou vontade para levar uma vida ativa. Alguns dias naquele SPA no campo pareceram uma boa ideia, mas não se operava o milagre esperado. Ela apreciava o tratamento de luxo disponível... Experimentava uma massagem Reiki naquele instante... Mas ainda não encontrara um novo rumo.

Era absurdo a mãe condicionar o resto de sua vida à possibilidade de ter ou não netos. Havia muitas outras formas de se preencher o vazio criado pela viuvez. Ela contava apenas cinqüenta e cinco anos, céus! E ficava bonita, quando se arrumava. Seu pai não desejaria que ela guardasse luto para sempre. Se ela saísse mais, tivesse atividades... Claro, ter um neto não dependia em nada dela. Seria mais como um presente dos céus caindo-lhe no colo.

Exceto que não era tão fácil para seu único filho providenciar isso!

Parado nos degraus de pedra do jardim, Edward sorveu mais nicotina; Observou a fumaça subir no ar frio e ser levada pelo vento, como toda uma geração de mulheres que se contentava, em ser esposas e mães. Já se relacionara com moças que consideravam filhos um entrave a sua liberdade, algo a ser evitado até que estivessem _prontas._

Torceu o lábio, irônico. _Ele _estava pronto. Aos trinta e três anos, estava mais do que pronto para ser pai. Já aproveitara bastante o tempo e a liberdade de ser solteiro e começava a achar a vida vazia. Alcançara as metas profissionais. A empresa de comércio e representações que ele mesmo criara tornara-se um sólido gerador de recursos a lhe assegurar segurança financeira para um futuro confortável. Não se sentia propriamente solitário, mas a ideia de formar uma família, com a qual compartilharia tudo, era tentadora.

Tinha certeza de que seria um ótimo pai, a exemplo de seu próprio pai. A percepção trazia uma série de recordações e uma pontada repentina de pesar. Sua mãe não era a única a sentir saudade do velho. Suspirou para aliviar a dor da perda e determinou-se, severo, a seguir avante. Era preciso. Não havia como recuperar a época áurea em que o pai estava presente.

Infelizmente, a crença simplista da mãe de que seu único filho poderia se casar e gerar uma família no momento em que desejasse era pura fantasia nos dias atuais. Conhecer uma mulher disposta a cooperar com um plano de vida tão arcaico era como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro.

Tudo... Carreiras, viagens, viver intensamente... Vinham antes de ter um bebê. A maternidade implicava um compromisso extremo, que nenhuma mulher queria assumir, antes de estar _pronta._ Tanya e Maria lhe disseram isso. Para se tornar pai, teria de se unir a uma garota bem jovem, que ainda não soubesse o que queria, ou uma balzaquiana cujo relógio biológico começasse a tocar. Nenhuma das opções atraía.

Ele queria...

O ruído de uma motocicleta acelerando pela rua interna do clube tirou-lhe a concentração. Voltou-se para ver a máquina invadir a paz e o silêncio do SPA rural. Era uma moto média vermelha. Tentou identificar o modelo enquanto o condutor estacionava na praça circular para visitantes... Moto italiana, o sujeito tinha estilo.

Permaneceu a poucos metros do recém-chegado, na entrada do jardim. Só que, quando o condutor desmontou, percebeu que era _ela. _As roupas de couro preto moldavam o corpo feminino fantástico, perfeitamente proporcional, cheio de curvas firmes. Wow, que mulher sensual!

Ansioso, Edward observou-a retirar o capacete, e não disfarçou a admiração ante o rosto e os cabelos formidáveis. Registrou a atração que o queixo levemente pontudo exercia; Os olhos verdes espaçados, o nariz delicado e a boca carnuda. Mas os cabelos eram espantosos, como uma fogueira em vários tons, do vermelho ao castanho. Nunca vira cabelos como aqueles. A base cobre interrompia-se por duas faixas brilhantes laranja e dourado, que caíam em mechas precisas ao redor do rosto a partir de uma partição lateral. Eram como halos adornando o semblante, logo envolvidos pelos fios acobreados e castanhos.

O efeito gerava todo tipo de idéias radicais. Aquela mulher não era apenas sexy. Era dinamite pura, ousadia, perigo, desafio aos padrões convencionais, desdém à opinião dos outros a seu respeito... parecia determinada a dançar conforme sua própria música, aonde quer que isto a levasse. Ela lançava um desafio que ativava os hormônios de Edward, fazia seu sangue ferver e arrebatava qualquer pensamento coerente da cabeça.

Ele queria...

- Tudo bem se eu deixar a moto aqui enquanto me registro?

A voz sensual interrompeu o turbilhão de desejo, trazendo-o de volta ao mundo real. A motoqueira o fitava desdenhosa com seus olhos muito verdes, e ele teve a impressão de que ela sabia exatamente o impacto que lhe causara, divertindo-se. Desacostumado a ser flagrado fitando alguém, respondeu como idiota.

- Claro. Está bem longe das outras vagas – A voz saíra muito afetada.

Ela sorriu irônica.

- Trapaceando, pelo que vejo.

- Como? – Edward não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- É proibido fumar nesta fazenda. – esclareceu ela, antes de soltar a bolsa da moto.

Ele olhou para o cigarro, ainda aceso entre seus dedos. Mal controlou o impulso de livrar-se da prova do crime. Sujar o chão com um toco aceso seria ainda mais lamentável.

- Não estou incomodando ninguém, fumando aqui fora. – justificou-se.

- Os homens sempre justificam suas trapaças.

- E as mulheres não? – rebateu Edward, preocupado demais com o comentário cínico.

- Não vejo nenhuma mulher aqui fora poluindo o ar puro e cristalino pelo qual pagamos para respirar. – ela alojou a alça da bolsa no ombro e voltou-se para fitá-lo da cabeça aos pés. – Talvez você seja funcionário e não pague nada. Instrutor de aeróbica? Massagista?

- Hóspede – respondeu Edward, sucinto. Sem perceber, endireitou o corpo ao ver-se sob escrutínio aberto e respirou fundo para inflar o tórax.

- Para um machão como você... Este clube deve ser um ótimo campo de caça. Um bando de mulheres avulsas, precisando de um trato. – provocou ela.

Edward ficou sem resposta. Estava diante de uma feiticeira cativante, a cabeça inclinada, os cabelos fogosos adornando o rosto, uma mão na alça da bolsa junto ao ombro, a outra no quadril de forma sedutora, as penas afastadas em pose desafiadora, as roupas de couro provocando com sua impressão de autoconfiança sensual...

- Aposto que é fantástico sem roupa. – ela avaliou, os olhos frios – O tipo que as mulheres chamam de bonitão. Você faz musculação?

Era o troco por ele a ter fitado daquela mesma forma, pura e simplesmente. Quando o olhar dela chegou à região da masculinidade, ele recuperou a fala.

- Estou aqui com a minha mãe.

Era idiota comunicar tal fato, mas ao menos fez a mulher desviar o olhar e observá-lo com surpresa.

- Um filhinho da mamãe? – E deu uma gargalhada.

Edward enfureceu-se.

- Acontece que me importo com minha mãe, por mais enlouquecedora ela possa ser. – disparou inconformado por ela fazê-lo sentir-se como um idiota.

- Bem, ótimo para você. – ela falou suave. Edward ficou ainda mais confuso ante a ternura repentina. Ela sorriu travessa e ainda lhe deu uma piscadela.

-Espero que tenha energia suficiente para continuar se importando. – com isso, a moça se foi, passando por ele até a calçada que levava à recepção.

Como um ímã irresistível, continuou atraindo o olhar dele. Os cabelos cor de cobre agitavam-se, o caminhar elegante alterando o brilho refletido pelo couro, iluminando as feições bonitas. Ela parecia ter muita vitalidade.

Edward conteve o grito de dor e largou o cigarro. Aquela praga queimara seus dedos. Inclinou-se para recolher o toco e, quando se endireitou, a mulher já entrara na recepção.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Oi ! eai, gostaram?

Os capítulos não são tão longos, infelizmente. Mas dá pra matar a curiosidade ;)

Que Edward meigo, querendo uma família! E está na cara quem foi a mulher poderosa que chegou e o fez balançar. Haha.

Logo postarei o próximo capítulo e o reencontro deles no clube!

Então... Comente ok? *-*

Reviews!


End file.
